


My Youth Is Yours

by Phia



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Pineapples, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru isn't here, and Rin has to accept that. </p><p>For Rinharu Week Day 4 - Far From Home. Blue prompts: Australia & long distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I used this prompt as basis: Imagine A and B are in a long-distance relationship. Every morning, they chat via Skype as soon as they wake up. One thing they share are their dreams, as A has nightmares quite a bit and B wants to help A focus on the good ones and comforts them through the bad ones.
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133992259646/

Rin has lived in a variety of hotel rooms all around the world, especially in Australia. He’s used to fresh, clean towels in the morning morning and looking out the window to see the beach. He’s used to opening the window and hearing English tinged in that unique accent, not the clear Japanese of his friends and neighbours.

But he hates this hotel room because Haru’s not sleeping in their bed next to him. There’s clean towels because Haru hasn’t used all of them yet to clean up a spill on the floor. Their their bathtub hasn’t overflowed due to an early morning bath. The smell of cooked mackerel isn’t streaming throughout the rooms.

Haru’s not here, and Rin has to accept that. And he’s started to - he sends his boyfriend postcards and letters, sends him blurry selfies before he loads into planes with his team. Haru doesn’t know how to use technology well, but he  appreciates the selfies. He says it’s nice to see Rin’s face.

Rin can’t deny that Haru’s gone. So he called on Makoto to help Haru obtain a laptop and download Skype. With his best friend’s help, Haru was able to have a few - also blurry - Skype calls with Rin.

But then the two hour difference became a problem whenever Rin goes back to Australia. Haru needs to eat breakfast - and Makoto didn’t want him to have his laptop in the kitchen, after the Fried Mackerel Incident.

Rin doesn’t even want to know, but they switch to using the instant messaging function on Skype, not dealing with the whole hassle of having video calls.

One night, he’d been back in Australia, and he just couldn’t wait until the morning.

 

 **Rin** : _You there?_

 

He’d tapped his shaking fingers against the keyboard for a while, turning up the brightness of his screen so he couldn’t see his own scared face.

 

 **Haru** :  _yes is something wrong_ _  
_

**Rin** : _Not a lot ... sorry I messaged you this early. But I had a nightmare._

 **Haru** : _abt what_

 **Rin** : _Abt_?

 **Haru** : _ABOUT_

 **Rin** : _Oh, you could’ve said that. It was just ... about my dad._

**Rin** _: Drowning._

**Rin** : _I know he can’t drown anymore. He’s gone. But I just want everything to go well and I’m nervous._

 

Haru didn’t start typing for an entire minute, which was unusual. But maybe he was just sleepy. Rin’s eyes darted to the corner of his screen. The time, outlined in white numbers, read 4:52 A.M.

Well, there goes his chance of getting good sleep. And he's even dragged Haru down with him, too.

 

 **Haru** : _it will be ok_

 **Haru** : _ill be waiting for you when you get home your dad wouldve been proud_

 **Haru** : _i know we are_

 

If tears left Rin’s eyes and dripped down his face, they might’ve damaged his computer keyboard. So he sniffled and typed back.

 

 **Rin** : _Thank you, Haru. Can’t wait to see you when I go home. I love you._

 **Haru** : _love you too night_

 

Rin snorted, remembering how Haru responded to his complaints about not using correct punctuation and capitalization.

“The keys are too far,” he’d said in the little restaurant near the airport. He’d extended his fingers from where they sat on the table and mimed typing on a keyboard. “I’m tired and I don’t wanna reach so far.

Rin smiled at him in the restaurant, glad that he doesn’t have to see those blue eyes glazed from looking at a screen. He smiles at his own screen now, holding the power button down and bringing it into sleep.

The next night, he’d woken up Haru again.

 

 **Rin** : _Did I wake you up?_

 **Haru** : _yes_

 **Rin** : Sorry.

 **Haru** : _its ok_

 

 **Haru** : _if you were here youd still be doing this_

 **Rin** : _True. I wish I was with you right now._

 **Haru** : _me too_

 **Rin** : _I had better dreams._

 **Haru** : _thats good_

 **Haru** : _tell me abt them_

 

And Rin did. After, Haru asks him to contain all further dream-talk for the mornings.

 

 **Haru** : _sorry iwanna be there for you but i sleep  earlier now bc swimming more than usual not used to it_

 **Rin** : It’s fine, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you!!

 **Haru** : _love you too night_

 

Rin closed the lid to his laptop and placed it besides him on the bed, snuggling under a light blanket with a smile on his face.

Then they went back to the mornings, and that’s when Rin reported his dreams.

A Tuesday:

 

 **Haru** : _youre gonna do great today and everybody knows it_

 

A Friday:

 

 **Haru** : _im glad your dream was better_

 

When Rin dreamed of Gou's plane getting caught in one of Asia's rainstorms:

 

 **Haru** : _gou will be fine ill check on her asap_

 

The blurry selfie Haru sent of them reminded Rin that his heart beat for this man.

And here it was, Tuesday morning, and Rin was sipping on a smoothie in one of the only Starbucks of Australia.

He turned on his computer and connected to his boyfriend back home.

* * *

 

Haru likes to start off his mornings with mackerel and pineapple juice. He’d never really liked pineapple juice, but Nagisa convinced him to give it a try. Rei disapproved of the idea, clutching onto Nagisa’s arm as his fiance jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

“It makes _Na_ -Nagisa hyper!” His glasses started to slip down his face. Nagisa ceased his bounding to push the bridge up his nose.

Rei’s face flushed pink, and he started stuttering too much, so Haru could no longer understand him. He’d sighed and turned to his fridge, where he didn’t really have much to eat anyway ... he could try pineapple juice.

Anyway, he’d told this story to Rin, and speaking of him...

Haru brings his laptop back to their bedroom, a cup of pineapple juice in his other hand as he sets it on the mattress. He lays down against the pillows, and while waiting for Skype to load up, he takes small sips.

He won’t look at the other side of the bed. He knows better than that now.

They exchange greetings and talk a little bit about how swimming is going for each of them. Haru only types with one hand. He doesn’t want to spill the juice on the keyboard again.

 

 **Haru** : _did you dream anything last night_

 **Rin** : _I did._

That’s weird. Usually Rin knows by now that he’s free to talk about his dreams or nightmares.

**Haru** : _so what happened_

 **Rin** : _Oh. Not much. Anyway, were you able to get enough sleep?_

Usually he says, “Drowning” or “my father.” If it’s better, he says, “Going on a plane back home” or “Just swimming with Samezuka again.”

**Haru** : _was ur dream good_

__

One minute passes, then -

**Rin** : _Well, it was good by my standards._

__

What does that even ... _mean_?

**Haru** : _what does that mean_

 **Rin** : _Heh. It was just a dream about being home._

Haru blinks, and then he sets his cup on the nightstand.

**Haru** : _home_?

 **Rin** : _With you, in the future. In a few years._

So Rin wants to be with him for at least a few years.

Haru smiles.

**Haru** : _what were we doing?_

 **Rin** : _Just waking up together, eating, walking outside, reading, stuff like that. We Skyped with Rei and Nagisa?? It was weird._

 **Haru** : _weird._

 **Rin** : _But it was good. And then we did some other stuff._

 **Haru** : _other stuff._

 **Rin** : _Yeah. What most other adult couples do._

 **Haru** : _like what._

 **Rin** : _..._

 **Rin** : _Sex_.

A pause.

**Haru** : _lmao_

 **Rin** : _It’s not funny!_

He can picture Red’s - _Rin’s_ \- face.

**Haru** : _well. love you, good morning._

**Rin** _:  ..._

**Rin** : Love you, too. Good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work or have constructive criticism, it would be cool if you left a comment!!  
> My anime Tumblr: wildharu


End file.
